In mobile communication systems of the LTE (Long Term Evolution) scheme standardized in the 3GPP, a radio base station eNB is configured to transmit broadcast information which includes, for example, a MIB (Master Information Block) and a SIB 1 (System Information Block 1) in a subordinate cell, and a mobile station UE in that cell is configured to perform predetermined communication in accordance with, for example, information in the MIS and the SIB 1 included in the broadcast information.